Klaine - Hiatus
by Fae 206
Summary: I am going to take each episode in turn (using some of the events but less as time goes on), and try to both write them properly and to focus on the Klaine relationship. To do this I have started out giving Kurt, Rachel story lines, and sharing Finn's story lines with Blaine. Feel free to experience a Klaine dream that rivals the weakness of Glee's current/future season(s).


**AN: I am pretty much rewriting Glee, but starring Klaine. It****'****s going to become more and more different from Glee as time goes on, but it starts in the same place with the same events.**

Blaine Anderson glanced down at his camera. He had set it up once again for another recording of himself singing, after all he found it so much more important to continue performing and even though the results for his curly hair and nervousness were contained in praise and high amounts of views, he felt that none of it mattered. Why would it matter after all? He wasn't the person they all believed him to be.

He was the athletic superstar despite his size. Someone whose best friends were Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman.

Popularity, as weird as it was, seemed to matter.

There were so many people who inspired him, but most all he wanted to inspire others, he wanted to make sure that people realized that it _did_ get better, because scarily it never seemed to and the marks against his wrist proved that further.

He hated hurting, but wasn't it impossible that things would turn out well for him?

He hadn't yet come out to his parents as being gay and he managed to make the rest of the school see him as a hero, despite the hair, with his sports skills and the fact he had been included with the jock group. He had even managed to beat Finn Hudson, _the_ Finn Hudson for the quarterback slot. Still, he didn't feel whole, he felt that he was allowing people's opinions to define him and he was tired of standing by and seeing others getting hurt.

Well, maybe today would be better.

He took down his camera and watched as his video uploaded onto You Tube.

**Klaine**

**Season One: Episode One - Pilot**

[Part One]

Kurt Hummel glanced dismissively down the hallways, he didn't really know anyone at this school. Sure, he had had a crush on Finn Hudson for a while, but he was starting to see that maybe Finn wouldn't ever notice him like that. Kurt could try though, he could try to prove to Finn what he was missing.

He felt glad that the rest of the school didn't notice him sometimes, it allowed him more freedom to be himself.

A closeted gay.

That was definitely _not_ who he wanted to be, but until he managed to gain the strength to leave this dead end town he was stuck with these uncultured imbeciles. He had somehow flown under the radar this year, the jock guys hadn't noticed him, well apart from one…that quarterback who was so small Kurt sometimes didn't look at him at all.

After all, a quarterback wouldn't be interested in him.

No, the girls had taken charge this year and he had personally witnessed Santana Lopez and Cady Williams toss another girl, a smaller Jewish girl into the trash. He was so glad that it wasn't his turn still.

They'd be interested in someone like Quinn Fabray who was apparently going out with him. Though if Kurt knew anything, he knew that this quarterback was probably gay. Quinn Fabray was his beard and she didn't know it. It was because the school had never allowed it to be true.

Blaine Anderson was popular.

Maybe even the most popular guy in the entire school.

He would never notice someone as insignificant as Kurt.

Kurt sighed as he closed his locker and then his eyes widened as he caught Noah Puckerman approaching him, slushy in hand. It took only a few seconds before Kurt was drenched in this red syrupy substance. Thank _god_ he had brought a spectacular backup outfit.

Dripping and disgusted, Kurt turned to notice something behind him.

A sign up sheet for the Glee club auditions, that was right, the creep Sandy Ryerson had tried to advance into Hank Saunders pants and they had closed the Glee club for a while, now Mr Schuester, a Spanish teacher seemed to have taken over the club. He looked at the sheet and signed his name, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, he placed a gold star next to it.

Gold stars were really his thing.

He would try out, a song from Les Mis would fit well, 'Bring Him Home' was such a powerful solo that it would secure his spot, he was more talented than everyone else anyway.

He went about his business that day, he had spotted Blaine Anderson walking with Quinn Fabray a couple of times and though he had smiled, even dared himself a wave, Blaine had either ignored him purposefully or he wouldn't acknowledge him. Finn seemed to be a better choice for him anyway, Finn had been the quarterback the previous year.

When it finally came to his chance to perform, he had stood on stage, trying his hardest for that spot he desired in the group. His performance was strong and he knew it. He had such a passion and talent for whatever he put his mind towards. He lived to perform and perform he would.

It would be an honest to Gaga surprise if he didn't get in.

Fortunately it had happened and he joined the group with four other people, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry (the girl who had been tossed into the dumpster), and Tina Cohen-Chang. He knew that he was better than all of them and he didn't need the ill timed performance of 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat' to prove that. He was a leader, but this didn't seem worth his time. He needed to shine in this school and so he had stormed out.

He hadn't realized that he was watching the jock guys practice or how Noah Puckerman was showing off, much to Ken Tanaka's frustration. He had kept his eyes on two of the guys, Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson. Seriously though, how could a guy that short have such power within him.

Maybe he wasn't the right fit for the school.

He didn't think that anyone would ever notice him.

Neither of those two guys would ever notice him.

Perhaps he was wrong, maybe neither of those two guys were gay and he had made up the story in his own head to give himself comfort.

He sat, staring at the field until he saw Mr Schuester approaching him. He sighed and shifted on the bleachers as the guy approached him. He wasn't really sure why, he had stormed out of the room and surely a teacher wouldn't give him the second chance he had so rightly earned.

Things didn't work that way for him.

"I thought I'd find you here," Will said as Kurt rolled his eyes, "You stormed out of rehearsal, I thought you liked to sing."

"My enjoyment of performing anything doesn't dictate who I am. I have to be better than the rest of the school, only then can I be the star of something. I know that I'm better than the rest of the club combined," he said bitterly. "I can't just waste my time there."

"You know, not everything will be solved if you join the Glee club," Mr Schuester attempted to explain.

It was obvious that was the case, Kurt didn't need to be told twice.

"I still want to be special in the group, it seems like being part of special makes you feel special, at least I think Vogue Magazine said exactly that in one of their latest issues," he replied as Will sighed.

"You really are the best one in the club Kurt, and right now we're going to need everyone we can get. I need to have a captain, I need you to know that we can't do this without you. I'll try to find other talent, but you're going to have to realize that it'll be hard to find someone of your level."

Kurt looked down with a frown, he knew that, but…

Mr Schuester leaned forwards and placed a hand, one that was probably meant to feel comforting, onto Kurt's shoulder. "I promise that I'll find other talent," he said. Kurt _supposed_ that sounded genuine enough.

"I'll come back then, but I'm going to continue being me," he announced proudly.

Will smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh**

Blaine Anderson had endured a rather sweaty practice as he stood in the locker room with the rest of the football team. He had his head rested against a locker, his arms crossed for protection. He didn't know why Mr Schuester, his Spanish teacher was here. He didn't want to consider anything, but as the teacher started explaining that there was a club about music at the school he thought back.

In his early childhood he had been alone, he had had to teach himself guitar with videos he had found on the internet. It had definitely helped, he felt that the songs he had sung and the rhythm he had managed to continue when he played the guitar were comforts to him when the rest of his family didn't seem to care.

It helped him to feel alive and he smiled as the teacher asked about if anyone wanted to join.

He couldn't though, he couldn't expose himself like that in front of the entire school. There really was very little chance of blurring the lines in high school. He didn't want other people to know he was gay either, he had tried so _so_ hard to have them think he was dating Quinn Fabray. He had even had sex one time with Quinn, or at least they _might_ have had sex, the beers had been playing with his mind that night. He remembered them being naked together, but he couldn't _quite_ remember what had happened after that.

He was caught off guard when Noah Puckerman volunteered to sing. If Puck could do it, then maybe he could do it as well. Blaine Anderson could be part of a glee club, it didn't _need_ to be uncool.

It was when Puck stared farting that Blaine felt his dreams pull away from him and he forced a laugh. He didn't think it was funny at all.

"Time to clear out guys!" Ken Tanaka called out as Blaine sighed in relief. He didn't want to make a mistake in front of the rest of the team.

As he noticed guys changing and quickly leaving, he headed instead to the showers. It was when he sang in the shower that he felt that he could hold onto his passion, that maybe, just maybe his dreams could come true.

As he felt the hot water slide down his skin, he closed his eyes and started singing.

_It's not unusual to be loved be anyone. __  
><em>_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone._

He allowed the feel of the soap caress his skin as he did a spin, trying to act like those guys on stage.

He had absolutely no idea that in the background, Will Schuester was watching him sing and was eager to sign him up for the Glee club.

And Blaine had absolutely no idea what would happen next.

**To Be Continued******

**AN: I know it's mean of me, but I'm only going to add the next chapter if I have interest in the current one. I love all kinds of interest, but the chapter has to have at least one review for it to be updated **


End file.
